


Sanity is overrated

by hsilence



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, absolutely no respect for grammar or spelling, chat fic, literally no purpose, lots of swearing and vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsilence/pseuds/hsilence
Summary: Where SKT is more insane than they let off. And much, much more queer.





	1. who needs friends when you have a rock

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is a shameless chat fic y'all. like the tag says, has absolutely no purpose but for me to avoid doing real work :#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- you’ve been with us for a while
> 
> \- you should know that sanity is overrated with us

 

 

**blanknight** added **gamja, hideonbus, azzabang, SKTEffort, blossom✿, rundle** and **ilovesaipan** to the chat. 

 

azzabang: what is this??

ilovesaipan: wut

blossom✿: it’s a groupchat!! 

rundle: no shit sherlock, i think he means what is it for 

blossom✿: why so mean :(((((

blanknight: just realised this version of SKT didn’t have a wholesome group chat 

gamja: what do you mean wholesome. 

gamja: this is the least wholesome version of SKT 

azzabang: that’s bs man 

azzabang: we have beomchan, he makes up for all of our unholiness 

blossom✿: (´ ꒳ ` ✿)

azzabang: even yours and sanghyeok’s 

gamja: what the fuck is that supposed to mean

hideonbus: it means that you have both the mind and the mouth that was dragged right out from the sewers.

ilovesaipan: OOOOH 

ilovesaipan: burnnnnnnnn 

gamja: fck u 

ilovesaipan: when and where 

 

**gamja** has left the chat.

 

hideonbus: i think i just puked in my mouth.

rundle: rofl

ilovesaipan: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**blanknight** added **gamja** to the chat

 

blanknight: okok, well, that was a poor choice of words 

blanknight: at least try to keep it cleaner than the last one 

rundle: just how fcked up was the last group chat 

blanknight: without Bengi-hyung, we found that things tend to go rampant ‘

SKTEffort: I think I’m underaged for this chat 

SKTEffort: Can i get permission to leave the chat 

ilovesaipan: noooooo 

ilovesaipan: this is liKE 

ilovesaipan: Like part of teamwork 

ilovesaipan: you know 

ilovesaipan: we must go thru thick n thin TOGETHER 

SKTEffort: …. 

blanknight: sorry bro

gamja: lolol 

hideonbush: 

azzabang: this is what you signed up for when you signed as SKT supporter 

SKTEffort: Are these supposed to be comforting 

blossom✿: it’s ok, i’m here too!!

gamja: he is literally too precious 

gamja: wtf was coach thinking bringing him here

gamja: is he secretly a sadist and enjoy watching pure af boys get contaminated 

hideonbus: I think coach was trying to balance things out 

azzabang: it’ll be one hella accomplishment if he does’t get himself infected 

rundle: infected…?

azzabang: by us 

rundle: do you guys use the chat much anyways? we are together almost 24/7 

ilovesaipan: YESSS 

ilovesaipan: even a second away from each other is too much for me 

gamja: lmao 

gamja: you just talking about sunggu

ilovesaipan: <333 

blossom✿: <3333

blanknight: stopthis 

azzabang: lolol, you regretting your poor life choice yet 

gamja: wut you talking bout 

gamja: which one, so many 

blanknight: im crying

ilovesaiapn: DUNWORY, ILL CONFRT U

hideonbus: speak korean please

rundle: holy fuck, what’s that noise 

azzabang: ???? 

rundle: just heard a loud af crash 

 

 

blanknight: just putting it out there for anybody to hear 

blanknight: i’m very very very open to switching apartments 

blanknight: beomchan? Sanghyeok-yi hyung?? Junsik-yi hyung???? 

blanknight: Jaewan-hyung?!??

blossom✿: hmm??

hideonbush: ?

gamja: ?

azzabang: ??

blanknight: im getting assaulted in my own room by a big yellow blob who smells like he didn’t shower for weeks 

blanknight: i told you this is why we need locks 

gamja: is that reALLY why you want locks 

hideonbus: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

azzabang: LULULL 

ilovesaipan: _@blanknight_ rUUUDE 

blanknight: you fuck, you’re gonna break my door one day 

hideonbus: we gotta leave in 5 minutes, don’t be late 

gamja: UR THE ONE TO TALK 

blossom✿: hyung~ let’s go together!!

azzabang: don’t, you’re going to be late as well 

hideonbus: fck you 

azzabang: love you too 

 

 

gamja: sungu, uijin, where the fck you guys at 

gamja: y'all late 

rundle: hah?? I came out before them with Sangho 

ilovesaipan: guys?? 

azzabang: ??

ilovesaipan: you know i love you guys right 

azzabang: painfully so

azzabang: but what’s up 

ilovesaipan: ….then promise you’ll protect me from coach 

gamja: what shit have you gotten your dickwad-self into 

ilovesaipan: i actually broke Sungu’s door 

ilovesaipan: so we’re locked in his room now T^T 

rundle: aSDOIJLFKX 

hideonbus: wtf

hideonbus: are you serious 

azzabang: aHAHAHOSDAFSLDK 

azzabang: holy fucking shite 

SKTEffort: coach’s going to be furious 

ilovesaipan: I KNOWWWW OTL

gamja: what’s sungu doing right now 

ilovesaipan: he’s making me sit in the corner with a blanket over me so he doesn’t have to look at me 

blanknight: that’s not what i said 

blanknight: i said sit in the goddamn corner so i don't have to look at your ugly mug, you shitface

gamja: ouch

ilovesaipan: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME 

blanknight: THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE BROKEN MY DOOR 

blossom✿: don’t fight ( ˃̣̣̥﹏˂̣̣̥ ✿)

hideonbus: shuddup all of you, you’re making beomchan sad 

azzabang: it’s okay, this is how old married couples are supposed to be 

blanknight: i told you many times over 

blanknight: that i take offence to that 

rundle: lol sorry man, you two are on your own 

ilovesaipan: !!! 

ilovesaipan: that’s a hideous betrayal 

blanknight: i hate that you’re making me agree with him right now

gamja: well, that’s what you get for rooming with Uijin-man

SKTEffort: 

gamja: see, even Sangho agrees 

ilovesaipan: I feel so attacked right now

ilovesaipan: thought you were my friends 

hideonbus: since when?

gamja: ^

rundle: ^^

azzabang: ^^^

blanknight: ^^^^

SKTEffort: ^^^^^

blossom✿: i’m your friend~ 

ilovesaipan: ….

ilovesaipan: omfg, beomchan is actually to good for any of us 

rundle: ^

gamja: ^^

hideonbus: ^^^

azzabang: ^^^^

SKTEffort: ^^^^^

blanknight: ^^^^^^

 

 

ilovesaipan: is the coach gone from the practice room yet 

rundle: yuh 

SKTEffort: where are you?

ilovesaipan: back in the apartment T^T 

SKTEffort: were you waiting for him to be gone?

ilovesaipan: hellyah

ilovesaipan: you saw how mad he was

SKTEffort: …yeah, he’s not here anymore 

azzabang: lul, hurry up bro, we’re bout to get dinner 

ilovesaipain: !!!! what we gettin

hideonbus: haven’t decided yet 

rundle: let’s go to that fried chicken place

gamja: the 8 of us alone probably ate 10 pen worth of chicken last week 

azzabang: so??

gamja: so i think it’s safe to say that 80% of us are made up of chicken 

hideonbus: so?

gamja: so we should get something else other than fucking chicken 

blanknight: seconded 

blossom✿: me too!! 

SKTEffort: same 

azzabang: how bout we just get fast food man, its so late already 

hideonbus: the one who gets there the latest has to buy for all of us 

ilovesaipan: ???? 

ilovesaipan: isn’t there a Mcdonld’s in the same building as the practice room?

hideonbus: exactly 

blossom✿: thanks for the food~~

blanknight: you owe me lunch anyways 

rundle: you’re the best hyung

ilovesaipan: !?!? DO I GET ANY SAY IN THIS 

hideonbus: clearly not 

hideonbus: so hurry, i’m hungry 

gamja: yah dude, it’s not nice to keep people waiting ya know 

ilovesaipan: DID I MENTION THAT I FEEL ATTACKED WHENEVER I’M IN THIS CHAT 

azzabang: quit shit-talking and get your ass over here quick, starvin

ilovesaipan: ….i hate y’all 

gamja: <3

azzabang: <333

hideonbus: <3

rundle: <33

SKTEffort: <3

blanknight: <33

blossom✿: <3333

ilovesaipan: i need better friends 

hideonbus: we can try advertising for you but i doubt anyone will be interested 

azzabang: LOLOL fucking savage 

ilovesaipan: you wound me my friend 

ilovesaipan: right in the heart 

ilovesaipan: see, now im bleeding all over the floor now 

ilovesaipan: you have to pay for the re-flooring 

ilovesaipan:…hello

ilovesaipan:….fine, im omw

 

 

gamja: does anybody feel like they got food poisoning from those burgers 

hideonbus: no?

ilovesaipan: nope

azzabang: you sick?

gamja: my insides feel weird 

azzabang: dats cuz you were stuffing ur face with 3 burgers dumbass 

gamja: that’s so not what i need to hear rn 

gamja: somebody bring beomchan….i need him to comfort me

hideonbus: his goodness isn’t meant for curing mundane things like food poisoning 

blossom✿: ???

blossom✿: hyung! are you sick?! 

blossom✿: do you need medicine?! I think we have some in the bathroom cabinet, i’ll go check 

gamja: i think I'm healed already 

blossom✿: oh, tats good(´ ꒳ ` ✿)

blanknight: uh-oh, kwonhyuk’s gonna get jealous 

gamja: oops, my bad 

rundle: ???

ilovesaipan: shhhh, he’s not supposed to know, remember 

blanknight: oh right , sorry 

rundle: ????!?

blanknight: there, there, you’ll figure it out yourself soon enough 

rundle: figure what out?!! 

ilovesaipan: some time, even through that dense head of yours that is a mile-thick 

ilovesaipan: you will realize it <3

hideonbus: patience is virtue 

azzabang: preach, preach 

rundle: hah?!??

gamja: all in it’s own time 

blossom✿:(´ ꒳ ` ✿)?

 

 

azzabang: oi 

azzabang: Sangho, you mind bringing down some towels 

SKTEffort: Sure? You ran out of towels? 

azzabang: yeah, and i know you guys prob have spare 

SKTEffort: ?

gamja: cuz uijin prob showers like 

gamja: once a week or some shit 

ilovesaipan: ?!! 

blanknight: you saying it’s not true??

SKTEffort: it’s just sad that you can’t even begin to deny it.

ilovesaipan:… well 

ilovesaipan: no but i don't wanna admit it either 

hideonbus: disgusting 

ilovesaipan: HEY!! that was uncalled for 

hideonbus: sorry

hideonbus: repulsive 

blanknight: lololololol 

ilovesaipan: one of these days 

ilovesaipan: i will make new friends 

gamja: good luck 

ilovesaipan: I HEARD THAT LAUGH SUNGU 

blanknight: oops 

rundle: c’mon, where will you find better friends than us 

ilovesaipan: literally everywhere 

ilovesaipan: i could probably pick up a rock from the side of the road and have a much more normal conversation with it

gamja: normal’s boooooring 

ilovesaipan: but i’d be able to remain sane (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

hideonbus: you’ve been with us for a while 

hideonbus: you should know that sanity is overrated with us 

ilovesaipan: ….

blanknight: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. the rainbow side of the spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- but it was right there
> 
> \- clean and washed
> 
> \- it was basically asking for me to wear it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just to make things clear, Faker, Bang, Wolf and Blossom shares an apartment and Thal, Untara, Blank and Effort shares an apartment.

 

 

gamja: oiii

gamja: _@hideonbus @azzabang_

gamja: oiiiiiiiii

hideonbus: ? 

azzabang: wuts up 

gamja: which one of you shitfests took my clean socks 

hideonbus: i have no idea what ur talking about 

azzabang: why isn’t beomchan one of the suspects 

gamja: because he is too kind and cherubic unlike you two rejects 

hideonbus: agreed 

hideonbus: but 

hideonbus: still 

azzabang: im innocent 

hideonbus: so am i 

gamja: aight, that’s it 

gamja: im keeping them hidden from now on 

rundle: lull should have done that before he got to ur underwear 

gamja: ?!!

gamja: who he

rundle: hu do u think 

gamja: sanghyeok u bitch 

azzabang: lmAO 

hideonbus: i thought our friendship knew no bounds 

hideonbus: im thoroughly disappointed 

gamja: disappointed my ass

hideonbus: most of mine are over at wangho;s

hideonbus: and i keep forgetting to bring them back 

gamja: then wear his goddamit 

gamja: not mine 

hideonbus: but it was right there 

hideonbus: clean and washed 

hideonbus: it was basically asking for me to wear it 

rundle: wait what 

rundle: why do u have ur underwear over at peanuts

hideonbus: …

gamja: … 

hideonbus: do you have something against me wearing clean boxers 

azzabang: AHHAHH ROFL 

rundle: wait no 

rundle: wait what 

hideonbus: do u rly want me to put it word for word 

hideonbus: i dont have a problem with it 

hideonbus: but i feel like some would

azzabang: tmi bro 

gamja: yah no 

gamja: stop talking 

gamja: hearing you guys over the walls is enough for a life time 

blanknight: CENSOR THIS SHIT 

ilovesaipan: BEOMCHAN IS HERE YOU UNCOUTH BEASTS 

rundle: wait shit 

rundle: since when?!! 

blanknight: since forever? 

gamja: u blind or sth 

gamja: why u think wangho always comes over to our waiting room 

rundle: ohhhhhhhhhh shit 

rundle: i feel like i just got mind fcked 

rundle: is that why i keep seeing peanut everywhere 

rundle: i thought it was just a coincidence or some shit

ilovesaipan: yupyup 

rundle: did EVERYBODY know but me??

rundle: even sangho??

SKTEffort: yeah 

SKTEffort: he used to come over to the apartment sometimes 

SKTEffort: when i was rooming with sanghyeok-yi hyung

rundle: shiiiiiiiit 

rundle: i feel so out of the loop 

blanknight: there there 

blanknight: it took uijin 6months to figure it out 

blanknight: so ur better off than him 

ilovesaipan: heyyyyy 

ilovesaipan: no need to bring up hurtful memories ;(

SKTEffort: hurtful? 

ilovesaipan: the 4 of them made bets 

ilovesaipan: on how long it’d take me to realise that they were a thing 

SKTEffort: who won?? 

azzabang: i did :)

SKTEffort: nice nice 

rundle: does beomchan also know? 

blossom✿: yeah!! 

blossom✿: but iwhat do you mean hear them over the walls???

blossom✿: them talking???

blanknight: EVERYBODY SHUDDUP 

blanknight: nobody explain 

ilovesaipan: ditto 

hideonbus: he’s gotta find about this kinda shit one way or another you know 

gamja: yeah 

gamja: but who better than kwonhyuk to be the one to spill the beans in the future 

azzabang: lul yeah 

rundle: ??????

hideonbus: ah 

hideonbus: right right 

hideonbus:hands on explanation is always the best 

rundle: omfg 

rundle: stop 

rundle: please 

blossom✿: ????

blanknight: SHHHHH 

 

 

blanknight: we have tmr night off 

blanknight: should we do sth together 

ilovesaipan: YEEESSSS

ilovesaipan: for the sake of teamwork!!! 

azzabang: ur still going on with that bs 

blanknight: nvm 

blanknight: i changed my mind

ilovesaipan: !!!!!!!!

ilovesaipan: why so hurtful TT TT 

blossom✿: i think its a great idea~~ 

SKTEffort: I don’t mind either 

blossom✿: we should go watch a movie!!

blossom✿: or go to the arcade 

blossom✿: or even KTV!! 

gamja: ah 

gamja: so wholesome 

gamja: never change beomchan 

azzabang: well, we cant go drinking 

azzabang: half of these zygotes arent even off age

rundle: ….zygotes 

hideonbus: cant 

ilovesaipan: u abandoning us?! 

ilovesaipan: who’s more important than us?!?! 

ilovesaipan: huh?!!? 

blanknight: i bet my fortune that its wangho

ilovesaipan: oh 

ilovesaipan: cant argue against that 

rundle: lul well ur quick to give up 

gamja: dear dear kwonhyuk

rundle: ???

gamja:if YOU were given a choice to chose 

gamja: between a night-out with ur friends hu u see everyday and are so sick of that you will willingly dunk their faces into the toilet and flush it 

gamja: and a hot, steamy night-in with ur currently imaginary (but we all know who it is) boyfriend for a long session of mind blowing sex

gamja: which would you choose 

gamja: my bet is that u’ll chose the second option so fast that ur dick will fall off 

azzabang: ^^^ 

hideonbus: ^^

ilovesaipan: rather vulgar for my taste but still ^^^^^^^

azzabang: vulgar for ur taste, my ass 

SKTEffort: ….

SKTEffort: again, this chat seems too R-rated for me 

SKTEffort: i feel like i shouldn’t be part of this 

rundle: holy FUCK 

rundle: is there a delete function 

rundle: somebody please delete that shit 

blanknight: LUL 

blanknight: he actually snatched beomchan’s phone right from his hand 

blanknight: he’s shouting at me to tell u guys to delete, and i quote, “that filthy, indecent message off the goddamned chat or else i’ll destroy beomchan’s and everybody’s phones” 

azzabang: rOFL 

gamja: i yield, i yield 

ilovesaipan: its sad that we all know he can and will do exactly that 

gamja: see, happy?? 

gamja: _sends a screenshot_

 

                     gamja: dear dear kwonhyuk

                     rundle: ???

                     gamja:if u were given a choice to chose 

                     gamja: [message deleted] 

                     gamja: [message deleted]

                     gamja: which would you choose 

                     gamja: [message deleted]

 

blossom✿: ??!

blossom✿: what happened??!

blossom✿: what messages o-o 

blossom✿: what did I miss???

rundle: nothing 

rundle: absolutely nothing 

ilovesaipan: or was it absolutely nothing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

blossom✿: ??! im so curious!!!! 

hideonbus: ….

hideonbis: anyways 

hideonbus: as i was saying

hideonbus: i wont be available tmr night 

hideonbus: so you guys do what u want 

blanknight: right right 

SKTEffort: there are bunch of new movies out 

SKTEffort: i wouldn’t mind watching one of them 

gamja: me neither 

blossom✿: yahhh, i wanted to watch the new marvel movie

azzabang: movies it is 

 

 

gamja: ok 

gamja: so here’s an interesting development 

hideonbus: ???

gamja: all of us are at the cinema 

gamja: and guess who we ran into 

hideonbus: who???

ilovesaipan: our coach and marin!!!!!!!!!!!!!

rundle: we all trying to hide 

rundle: cuz it’ll be awk af 

rundle: if they actually see us 

SKTEffort: i didn’t know they were like that 

blossom✿: like what o-o??? 

blossom✿: aren't they just out to watch a movie together 

blossom✿: like us??? 

blossom✿: no??? 

azzabang: lolol 

azzabang: kwonhyuk wishes 

rundle: shuddup please 

hideonbus: oh what 

hideonbus: are you sure?

azzabang: yah man

azzabang: holdin hands and everything 

blossom✿: !!!!! 

blossom✿: they r DATING 

blossom✿: omg i never knew 

SKTEffort: seems like it 

hideonbus: is this why he’s been looking so lively lately 

hideonbus: i swear he was starting to look like he had the plague until he started looking younger suddenly 

hideonbus: i thought he was just sucking the life force from us 

azzabang: i wouldn’t be surprised if that were true 

blanknight: omg 

blanknight: this just feels like running into ur parents while they are on their 10th anniversary date 

blanknight: wtf 

azzabang: no kidding 

blanknight: but hyung

blanknight: should u be texting us so much 

blanknight: arent you on supposed to be with wangho

hideonbus: its ok 

hideonbus: he’s sleeping 

ilovesaipan: TSSKKKK 

ilovesaipan: u ditch us for wangho and all u guys are doing is SLEEPING?!?!

ilovesaipan: SHAME on you 

ilovesaipan: SHAAAAME 

hideonbus: …well no 

hideonbus: we had sex 

hideonbus: and then we some more sex 

hideonbus: so now he’s passed out and i’m passing time 

blanknight: …

blanknight: im sorry i asked 

gamja: fcking hate u 

ilovesaipan: yeah, SCREW ALL YOU HAPPY, SEXUALLY SATISFIED COUPLES 

rundle: can u not 

rundle: you say all these r-18 crap and I'm the one stuck having to censor the shit for beomchan 

rundle: its a tiring job just fyi 

azzabang: we all know ur secretly enjoying it 

azzabang: so no need to thank us 

rundle: 

gamja: lmao 

gamja: wut r the chances that 

gamja: half of our team is gay 

ilovesaipan: wut do u mean half 

ilovesaipan: its ALLLLLL of us :))))

gamja: dats ur wishful thinking 

ilovesaipan: no c’mon, think bout it 

ilovesaipan: with the exception of sangho

ilovesaipan: all of us are a little bit if not entirely gay 

blanknight: maybe it’s an SKT thing 

blanknight: you know, thou shall not enter SKT T1 without thee turning homosexual 

azzabang: LMFAO 

blanknight: see, marin and wangho both were in SKT 

ilovesaipan: THIS IS ALL MAKING SENSE 

ilovesaipan: i swear i wasn't like this back in CJ 

SKTEffort: i find that hard to believe 

gamja: y’man 

gamja: think you were always on the colourful side of the sexual identity spectrum 

gamja: u just went full power rainbow after entering SKT is all 

rundle: full power rainbow…?

 

hideonbus: whats with the sudden silence? 

blossom✿: we had to run away 

blossom✿: coach almost caught us stalking them T^T 

ilovesaipan: dont say stalking, makes us look bad!!! 

azzabang: what else would u call it 

azzabang: secret, covert mission to uncover our coach’s love life??

rundle: that just sounds worse 

azzabang: exactly 

hideonbus: you 

rundle: ….??

rundle: you what????

gamja: don’t mind him 

gamja: wangho prob woke up 

rundle: ????

gamja: do u rly need another explanation

gamja: you should’ve learned by now 

rundle:…ur right, i don't 

blanknight: where you guys at, movie’s bout to start 

gamja: aight aight, on our way 


	3. you know nothing jonsnow + sad and single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- that’s a fucking better love story than romeo and juliet  
> \- thank you, i try

 

 

ilovesaipan: you know sometimes 

ilovesaipan: you stop and think about your past life and everything you did 

ilovesaipan: and whether it made a mark at all in this wide, wide world 

rundle: hah??? 

azzabang: whats going on 

azzabang: did you finally crack 

gamja: uh oh 

gamja: are we going to have to visit you in a mental ward now 

ilovesaipan:….no but 

ilovesaipan: …..

rundle: spit it out 

ilovesaipan: promise you wont laugh if i tell u guys 

gamja: we will do no such thing 

gamja: but tell us anyways 

ilovesaipan: …. 

ilovesaipan: i locked myself in the bathroom and i cant seem to get out 

azzabang: auAISUDFHKJXL 

azzabang: oMFG 

rundle: LOLLLLLLL

blanknight: AHAHHAAHHA

gamja: for fck’s sake 

hideonbus: i thought there was a limit to how much stupidity one can contain 

ilovesaipan: THERE IS STH SSRSLY WRONG WITH THSI APARTMENT’S DOOR LOCKS I SWEAR 

SKTEffort: maybe it just doesn’t respond well to idiots 

gamja: i love it when sangho turns on his bitch-sanghyeok switch 

SKTEffort: that’s not very nice 

hideonbus: it just means i taught you well 

ilovesaipan: can somebody just please come and let me out T^T 

ilovesaipan: if the coach catches me being late again 

ilovesaipan: i am well and truly dead 

SKTEffort: that’s an understatement 

gamja: sungu, u go 

blanknight: ?!! why me?!!!

gamja: cuz u guys are practically married 

blanknight: ?!? 

ilovesaipan: SUNGU MY SAVIOR 

blanknight: i didn’t agree to go u know 

ilovesaipan: I KNEW YOU ALYS GOT MY BACK 

blanknight: i said 

ilovesaipan: yOU ARE A TREU FRINED 

blanknight:….. 

ilovesaipan: !!!!!!

blanknight: …you owe me a meal for this 

SKTEffort: i don’t understand half the things he says 

rundle: ur not alone 

 

 

azzabang: why is it that 

azzabang: there are couples everywhere 

rundle: agreed 

blanknight: why this sudden bashing of couples 

ilovesaipan: because 

ilovesaipan: we are all excruciatingly single and sad 

ilovesaipan: why do you think homosexuality runs rampant in here 

SKTEffort: i dont think there’s any correlation 

SKTEffort: besides, sanghyeokyi-hyung’s not single 

ilovesaipan: WAY TO RUB SALT ALL OVER OUR WOUNDS SANGHO 

ilovesaipan: but tbh 

ilovesaipan: sanghyeok’s the only one here who is definitively gay and is NOT single 

blanknight: i dunno 

blanknight: there must be some kind of causal link we are all missing 

blanknight: that either repels potential girlfriends 

blanknight: or even boyfriends for that matter 

ilovesaipan: T^T 

ilovesaipan: we are in our 20s already, shouldn't we have figured this stuff out by now 

gamja: as much as it pains me to admit

gamja: sanghyeok’s the only one with a functional, stable and happy relationship with a non-imaginary boyfriend 

gamja: so he’s ur best bet 

ilovesaipan: _@hideonbus_

ilovesaipan: SANGHYEOOKKKKK TEACH US 

azzabang: teach us faker senpai

hideonbus: ??? 

hideonbus: who said anything about me being gay 

rundle: ….

ilovesaipan: ….well i hate to break it to you buddy but you have a boyfriend 

hideonbus: that doesn't mean I'm gay 

blanknight: then bi??

hideonbus: no 

rundle: then…??

hideonbus: ….i dunno, its always just been wangho

blossom✿: !!! that’s so cute!!!!!!!!!!!

blanknight: ow 

blanknight: beomchan’s squealing is way up there 

ilovesaipan: MA BOY since when were u such a ROMANTIC

blossom✿: (*´∀｀*)~ 

blossom✿: both of you are so lucky~~~~

rundle: that’s a fucking better love story than romeo and juliet 

hideonbus: thank you, i try

gamja: oh please 

gamja: ur so dead inside 

gamja: wangho’s prob had to transfer a little bit of his soul into u 

ilovesaipan: LOLOL i’ll bet my money on that 

hideonbus: excuse u 

hideonbus: that may be 

hideonbus: but its called true love 

SKTEffort: 

gamja: i can hear the silent judgement and disagreement from sangho 

hideonbus: oi, im a great boyfriend 

azzabang: really 

hideonbus:…im a good boyfriend 

gamja: are you reaaaalllllyyy 

hideonbus:ok fine, im a boyfriend and whether im a good one or not is up for debate 

blanknight: i suddenly feel sorry for wangho

rundle: no kidding 

 

**blanknight** added **jonsnow** to the chat. 

 

blanknight: there

blanknight: now the boyfriend can testify for himself 

jonsnow: ??? 

jonsnow: what is this???

jonsnow: sungu?

hideonbus: hi 

jonsnow: hyung???

gamja: yo 

azzabang: hey 

jonsnow: hi??? 

jonsnow: im so confused???

azzabang: LOL 

azzabang: welcome back to chaos that is SKT group chat 

jonsnow: ohno

jonsnow: ohhhhhno

rundle: just how traumatic was the group chat for you 

rundle: this is making me reconsider whether i should’ve left or sth 

gamja: welcome bak my friend 

gamja: we know u’ve secretly missed it 

blanknight: :)))))

blossom✿: hyung~ 

blossom✿: hiiiiiii

SKTEffort: hello 

jonsnow: i have PTSD of this group chat 

ilovesaipan: wang

ilovesaipan: HOOOOOOOOOO

jonsnow: ok, im going to take my leave now 

 

**jonsnow** left the chat. 

 

ilovesaipan: NOOOOO 

blanknight: see what you did now 

blossom✿: awhhhhh :(((

ilovesaipan: SANGHYEOK 

ilovesaipan: WHY DIDNT U STAP HIM 

hideonbus: im not so sadist that i’d subject my boyfriend to torture called you 

ilovesaipan: i dont think u have any idea what ur talking about 

 

**blanknight** added **jonsnow** to the chat. 

 

gamja: aw come on man 

blanknight: we’ll have uijin shuddup

jonsnow: nope 

azzabang: sanghyeok, do sth 

jonsnow: !!! thats close to blackmailing 

hideonbus: humor them n try staying

hideonbus: it wont be so bad 

jonsnow: ….

hideonbus: please 

jonsnow: finefine 

ilovesaipan: omg 

ilovesaipan: i didnt know sanghyeok had wangho wrapped around his fingers like that

jonsnow: hey shuddup

gamja: thats cuz u have yet to see how whipped sanghyeok is 

gamja: its no joke 

blanknight: yeah, haven't u seen them in the waiting room 

gamja: if u look at sanghyeok looking at wangho, u can practically feel ur blood glucose level rising 

gamja: if i ever get diabetes, I'm making them pay for the treatment 

azzabang: lolol 

azzabang: huni and i have long since theorised that it’s one of the reason it was so hard for us to lose weight 

SKTEffort: ….

gamja: true story 

blossom✿: ah! i always wanted to ask 

jonsnow: hm??

blossom✿: how did you guys get together~ 

blossom✿: who asked who!

blanknight: this sounds like middle school all over again 

blossom✿: its still fun!!

azzabang: lolol junsik and i can confirm 

azzabang: that it was probably only fun for the onlookers 

blanknight: lololme too 

rundle:what did u guys do??? 

gamja: we made bets on how long it takes for them to realise that they were so far gone for each other 

gamja: that you can literally see the sexual tension whenever they were in the same room 

jonsnow: please stop, I'm begging u 

azzabang: and i won, like i do with all bets 

jonsnow: don’t be so proud of that!!!

ilovesaipan: wait I'm curious too how it all started

ilovesaipan: do explain lover boy sanghyeok-ssi 

blossom✿: i wanna hear i wanna hear!! 

hideonbus: ?? i dont rly know 

hideonbus: _@jonsnow_ do you??

jonsnow: no, not really, it just kind of 

jonsnow: happened 

blanknight: that actually says nothing 

hideonbus: think it was around 2017 msi…?

jonsnow: ah! yah it was! 

hideonbus: right?? 

hideonbus: in the waiting room after everybody left 

ilovesaipan: AHH!!!! 

ilovesaipan: I RMBR 

ilovesaipan: i forgot my earphones in the room and i went back and it was all silent and awkward between the two of you 

ilovesaipan: and when i asked whats up, wangho ran out

ilovesaipan: WAS THAT WHAT THAT WAS 

jonsnow: stopstopstop 

azzabang: im surprised u even noticed 

gamja: im surprised he even rmbrs

jonsnow: stoppppppppppp 

hideonbus: yah i remember it too 

hideonbus: he was cute af 

jonsnow: omg can i go die now 

blanknight: ….is it just me or do i wanna kill them 

rundle: nah, it isn't just you 

ilovesaipan: i will willingly be a murder accomplice 

hideonbus: jealousy isn't good for your health 

blossom✿: its just like from those romance movies!!!! 

hideonbus: see be more like beomchan you green monsters 

 

 

rundle: does anybody have some kinda burn ointment???

azzabang: ??? someone got a burn??? 

rundle: believe it or not 

rundle: sungu got himself a charred eyebrow 

rundle: so just as a precaution 

jonsnow: ?! 

jonsnow: he okay???

rundle: yeah, i think 

rundle: beomchan’s on his way to hyung’s apartment to see if u guys have any 

gamja: wtfhappened 

blanknight: there was a lighter on the table 

blanknight: so uijin and i wanted to see if it worked 

ilovesaipan: and it did 

ilovesaipan: so we wondered if it could burn hair 

gamja: ….what in the literal fck 

jonsnow: jesus freakin christ 

jonshow: then if there was a knife on that table, would you have stabbed urself with it??!!

azzabang: man, i dunno anybody hu’d look at a lighter and go “oh look, a lighter, i should see if it can burn my eyebrows out” 

azzabang: like c’mon. 

gamja: sometimes, i think u should stay away from uijin 

gamja: he’s rubbing off on u in all the wrong ways 

ilovesaipan: THATS OFFESNIVE 

ilovesaipan: but should have seen kwonhyuk and beomchan’s faces tho LOLLLL

ilovesaipan: they were in their little bubble, painting the living room pink 

rundle: were not 

blanknight: were too 

ilovsaipan: and when they heard sungu scream, kywonhyuk’s face was like “OH NO I GOTTA PROTECT MY LITTLE BLOSSOM”

rundle: did not 

blanknight: did too 

ilovesaipan: and he like put him behind his back all protective like 

rundle: i give up 

blanknight: :))) 

hideonbus: beomchan’s on his way back up 

jonsnow: are beomchan and kwonhyuk together??

hideonbus: yeah 

rundle: ?!?! we aren’t ?!!

jonsnow: and you didn’t tell me?!!

rundle: we really aren't

hideonbus: sorry, figured it was better for you to find out naturally from them 

rundle: .

SKTEffort: we just pretend that he doesn’t because he is so far in denial 

gamja: its cuz kwonhyuk’s so head over heels for beomchan that all he can see is his own ass

rundle: do u know how much work it is for me to get to beomchan’s phone and delete all these messages 

rundle: and then i have to listen to all his whining about what the messages were 

blanknight: that’s invasion of privacy man 

rundle: YOU guys are the one making me invade his privacy 

ilovesaipan: tsktsk shifting the blame isn't very manly 

blanknight: thanks hyung, got the ointment from beomchan 

hideonbus: no problem 

jonsnow: how’s the charred eyebrow 

blanknight: it smells terrible 

blanknight: and its all curly but its fine 

azzabang: shave it off or sth 

blanknight: what no, its gonna look weird with one eyebrow 

azzabang: it’ll grow back

ilovesaipan: wait, do eyebrows grow back o-o?! 

jonsnow:.. ok well i had enough of uijin-hyung for the day 

jonsnow: im turning in 

blanknight: byebyeeeee

blossom✿: goodnight!!! 

azzabang: see u tmr mate 

gamja: nite 

rundle: see u

SKTEffort: good night 

ilovesaipan: sanghyeok!!! aren't you gonna say goodnight?!!

gamja: lol, they were on call the whole time man 

ilovesaipan: such lovebirds <333

azzabang: dont encourage them bro 

gamja: it’ll only accentuate just how sad and single y’all are 

ilovesaipan: ….you mood killers 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang - gamja  
> Faker - hideonbus  
> Wolf - azzabang  
> Effort - SKTEffort  
> Blank - blanknight  
> Blossom - blossom✿  
> Thal - rundle  
> Untara - ilovesaipan  
> Peanut - jonsnow


	4. of covert operations and murder plannin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- what trash :’)  
> \- hey, if I'm trash, than what are you  
> \- toxic waste?  
> \- shuddup you nuclear residue

 

 

ilovesaipan: omg did everybody see that or was it just me 

rundle: ??? 

SKTEffort: why aren’t we actually talking 

SKTEffort: we are all literally sitting together in the same room 

ilovesaipan: hushhush 

azzabang: see what??

blossom✿: did i miss something again o-o?! 

ilovesaipan: that ring necklace thing that our coach was wearing 

gamja: wut

gamja: when where how 

hideonbus: i saw it too 

hideonbus: looked like an engagement ring 

blossom✿: !!! ARE THEY GETTING MARRIED?!!

blanknight: gay marriage isn't even legal in korea 

azzabang: yet 

blanknight: yet 

ilovesaipan: pFFFT 

ilovesaipan: something as trivial as stupid, conservative laws aren't gonna stop their love <333

SKTEffort: it would be very nice 

azzabang: lol yah, i dont think i’ve seen the coach that at peace man 

jonsnow: say what 

jonsnow: kkOma coach and who?!!! 

rundle: marin hyung 

jonsnow: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

blanknight: what do you even talk about with sanghyeokyi-hyung 

blanknight: does stuff like this never come up

jonsnow: I DONT EVEN KNOW

jonsnow: HYUNG?!!

hideonbus: i meant to bring it up, i swear 

hideonbus: but then i got distracted 

jonsnow: by what?!! 

hideonbus: you?? 

blossom✿: >//////<

blossom✿: YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET 

azzabang: see what i mean by diabetic 

rundle: … kind of 

gamja: keep the love talk to urselves my friend n sanghyeok 

hideonbus: ㅗㅗㅗ

gamja: !!!! u kiss wangho with that mouth!!!! 

jonsnow: omfg stop. 

gamja: <33 

 

 

ilovesaipan: today, lady’s and gentlemen 

rundle: there are no ladies here 

azzabang: however tragic that is 

ilovesaipan: fine

ilovesaipan: TODAY, MY BELOVED GENTLEMEN 

ilovesaipan: IS A DAY BESTOWED UPON ME BY THE GODS 

ilovesaipan: BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN A WITNESS TO THE TWO MOST GLORIOUS AND BEAUTIFUL THINGS IN LIFE TODAY

gamja: did you hit ur head that hard in the car today 

gamja: i mean, the thud was pretty loud but i don't think it was enough to send you over the line of sanity

blanknight: he’s so close to crossing over the line, all you need is a microscopic push 

SKTEffort: that bump today probably sent him way over 

ilovesaipan: you FIENDS

ilovesaipan: but seriously, you gotta let me talk 

ilovesaipan: so this morning, we all saw that ring around coach’s neck and i think we can all agree that it was a huge happy moment for all of us 

blossom✿: Agreed!!!!

SKTEffort: yeah 

rundle: sure 

ilovesaipan: and tonight 

ilovesaipan: i witnessed sth that made be wanted burn my eyes out but 

ilovesaipan: only seconds after, did i realise that what i have in my hands is an answer to all my future problems 

azzabang: this doesn't sound good 

blossom✿: what o-o

blossom✿:: what is it????

hideonbus: uijin 

hideonbus: if you don't stop talking right now 

hideonbus: i will rip out ur eyeballs and feed it to you 

gamja: ok now I'm curious af 

gamja: ignore the man, talk uijin 

ilovesaipan: okok so 

ilovesaipan: u know how we all have pictures of each other that can possibly ruin our lives if anybody outside us sees them 

blossom✿: i asked you delete them so many times;(((((((

blanknight: ^^^

rundle: same but n??

ilovesaipan: sungu and i realised that we don't have one of wangho 

ilovesaipan: and as an honorary member of SKT, that isn't fair 

azzabang: following you so far 

hideonbus: uijin.

ilovesaipan: 

ilovesaipan: hang on 

SKTEffort: ???

ilovesaipan: just doubly making sure that the door is locked 

rundle: LOL 

ilovesaipan: anyways, where was i 

gamja: the photos?

ilovesaipan: right so, sungu and i figured that we need to get one of wangho 

ilovesaipan: and he tells me that he is with our dear faker senpai at the moment in his apartment 

ilovesaipan: and i was like, ‘hey, this is the perfect time for me to ambush and take some shame pics of wangho dats worthy of putting my watermarks on’, uknow??

SKTEffort: …i think i have an idea of where this is going 

azzabang : LLULUL me too but keep going anyways 

blanknight: just as an aside, sanghyeok-hyung n wangho, i did tell him that it wasn't a good idea 

ilovesaipan: HEY, U BACKING DOWN NOW 

blanknight: i dont have death wish 

blanknight: and i was never forward to begin with 

ilovesaipan: PFFFT 

ilovesaipan: well, sungu being the chicken he is, didnt wanna come with me so i went by myself 

ilovesaipan: so i go down, with my camera on, n im plannin to take consecutive pics the moment i open the door

jonsnow: hyyuuuunnnng 

jonsnow: stop T^T

jonsnow: please

jonsnow: im begging you???

ilovesaipan: sry ma dear 

ilovesaipan: some stories are meant to be told

ilovesaipan: wait 

ilovesaipan: u know what, I'm not going to explain it after all 

jonsnow: !!!! THNK YOU 

hideonbus:

ilovesaipan: I’LL JUST SEND THIS PICTURE INSTEAD 

blanknight: sendsendsend 

jonsnow: HWAT NO THAT JUST SO MUCH WOSRE

hideonbus: you fucktard, don't you dare

rundle: oh fuck im so curious now 

gamja: give us the goods already 

 

**ilovesaipan** _sends an image_

 

gamja: AHAHAHHA JESIS CHRITS 

rundle: ohmyfckingogd

rundle: is that 

rundle: is that wangho in sanghyeok hyungs bed

SKTEffort: …. 

blossom✿: O////O

azzabang: OOOOOOHHHFCK 

azzabang: u r SUCH an asshat and i LOVE IT 

blaknight: thisissuchamaterpieceicanteven 

gamja: THE MOSAIC THO 

SKTEffort: somehow, it makes it worse 

blanknight: it really does 

blanknight: its perfect :))))

ilovesaipan: i wanted to respect their private parts even if their privacy is nonexistent with me <3

azzabang: LLOLOLOLOL

jonsnow: WHY WOULD U DO THAT YOU POTATO HEAD T^T 

ilovesaipan: did you just call me a potato head

jonsnow: WHAT IF I DID 

ilovseaipan: how can someone as wholesome as you be with sanghyeok 

gamja: its just one of those 7 wonders of the universe that will never get answered 

jonsnow: is this why you added me in the first place 

jonsnow: so you can just shame me to place of no return 

blanknight: well no 

blanknight: but close enough :))))

gamja: just look at that bullied look on wangho’s face tho

gamja: what trash :’)

hideonbus: hey, if I'm trash, then what are you 

hideonbus: toxic waste?

gamja: shuddup you nuclear residue 

hideonbus: you don't get to talk, space junk 

jonsnow: just going to cut in and say stop it because i know this can go on for forever 

jonsnow: and now I'm going to go sit in a corner and reconsider all my life choices 

jonsnow: and plot the most painful and horrid demise for uijin hyung

jonsnow: so you have sth to look forward to, saipan boy :) 

ilovesaipan:….

ilovesaipan: wangho?

ilovesaipan: wangho?!?!!

ilovesaipan: WANGHOOO

hideonbus: he’s gone 

rundle: …for such a small guy, he can be pretty scary, huh??

ilovesaipan: …i just felt a chill at my back 

blaknight: lolol, i always thought he’s the type of guy u never want to get on the bad side of

rundle: is this what you meant by all ur future problems solved 

rundle: u gonna blackmail them anytime u want sth??

blossom✿: thats meaaaannnnn

rundle: from u maybe 

rundle: but from him, doesn't sound so bad 

ilovesaipan: at first i rly did wanna rinse my eyes with rubbing alcohol but then

ilovesaipan: it clicked :))))

azzabang: holy fck, why couldn't this have happened when we were there 

SKTEffort: i think you should be glad that you weren't there??? 

azzabang: where was beomchan the whole time then??

blossom✿: i was with kwonhyeok-hyung!! 

rundle: we were there when uijin hyung went down 

rundle: tho we didn’t know what for then 

SKTEffort: he did have that stupid, creepy grin on his face 

SKTEffort: so we knew that he was up to no good 

rundle: but we knew better than to ask 

gamja: ah!

gamja: our babies are all grown up now 

gamja: i think I'm gonna tear up 

 

 

SKTEffort: uijin-hyung??

SKTEffort: hyung??? 

rundle: what is it?? you guys both still at the apartment??

azzabang: whats up??

SKTEffort: nothing, i just heard a loud noise from his room 

SKTEffort: i wanted to know if he’s still alive 

blanknight: but you couldn't be bothered to go check :’) 

SKTEffort: yes 

blossom✿: is everything okay??

ilovesaipan: beomchan, sangho T^T

ilovesaipan: no it’s not, nothings ok 

rundle: wtf happened?? 

ilovesaipan: my phone’s broken ;((((((((

azzabang: ???

blossom✿: !!!! oh no!! how???

blanknight: what did you do now 

ilovesaipan: NOTHING 

ilovesaipan: sanghyeok crashed into my room and just stared at me 

ilovesaipan: i was getting creeped out 

ilovesaipan: then 

ilovesaipan: he picked up a book and just mutilated my phone with it 

ilovesapan: threw it into the trash can and walked out 

ilovsaipan: WHO DOES THAT TO A FRIEND 

rundle: i think you mean, ‘who does that to anyone’ 

SKTEffort: oh thats what it was

gamja: wait

gamja: you have a _book_ in ur room??

ilovesaipan: THATS THE PART YOU PICK UP ON?!?!

ilovesaipan: I WAS JUST ABUSED 

rundle: whats new tho 

ilovseaipan: I DONT FEEL SAFE IN MY OWN HOUSE 

hideonbus: i’ll buy u a new one

ilovesaipan: BUT THATS NOT THE POINT?!!?!

hideonbus: next time 

hideonbus: it wont be ur phone

ilovesaipan: !!!!!!! THATS SO CRUEL

hideonbus: then make sure there is no next time 

ilovesaipan: ….

ilovseaipan: yes, faker-senpai

rundle: is it just me or are hyung and wangho becoming more n more like crime partners 

azzabang: they’re gonna kill someone one day 

azzabang: and i bet its going to be uijin 

blanknight: thats mid-jungle synergy right there 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bang - gamja  
> Faker - hideonbus  
> Wolf - azzabang  
> Effort - SKTEffort  
> Blank - blanknight  
> Blossom - blossom✿  
> Thal - rundle  
> Untara - ilovesaipan


End file.
